The Little Mermaid II Return to the Sea (Live Action)
Plot This is a live action sequel of The Little Mermaid. When Ariel's legacy continues, with a marriage of Eric, they gave birth to Melody, a grand daughter of King Triton's and a young girl who dreams to becoming a mermaid, and dreaming to swim in the sea, with a help of a new villain Morgana, a jealousy sister of deceased Ursula, so Melody has to get the trident and give it to Morgana. With a help of Sebastian the Jamaican red crab, grown up Flounder the tropical reef fish, Scuttle the greater black-backed seagull, Tip the emperor penguin, and Dash the Atlantic walrus. Cast * Anna Kendrick as Ariel * Zac Efron as Eric * Will Smith as Sebastian the Jamaican red crab * Nick Kroll as Flounder the grown up tropical reef fish * Ariel Winter as Melody, the beautiful daughter of Ariel & Eric's, and a grand daughter of King Triton's * Robert De Niro as King Triton * Jack Black as Scuttle the greater black-backed seagull * Rebel Wilson as Morgana, the angrily jealousy sister of deceased Ursula, she always been getting very, very, very jealous of her sister Ursula, and Morgana wants the magic trident * Alan Arkin as Grimsby * Melissa McCartney as Carlotta * James Corden as Chef Louis * Clancy Brown as Undertow the tiger shark * David Spade & Kevin Hart are playing Cloak & Dagger the two giant manta rays * Kit Harington & Peter Dinklage are playing Tip the emperor penguin & Dash the Atlantic walrus * John Goodman as the father Atlantic walrus * Roseanne Barr as the mother Atlantic walrus * Abigail Breslin, Madison Devenpoert, and Max Theriot are playing the Atlantic walrus calf trio * Jim Belushi as the father emperor penguin * Alison Jutzi the mother emperor penguin * Eden Riegel, Lacey Chabert are playin the emperor penguin chick trio * Dwayne Hill, Rob Morrison, Angela Teek, Kevin Brathwite, Jean Yoon, Phatt Al, Diamond White, Colin Ford, Joshua Rush, Sarah Hyland, Madison Pettis, Willow Smith, Bill Farmer, Martin Short, Steve Martin, Chevy Chase, Dee Bradley Baker, and Carys Casucci are playing the whole colony of emperor penguins & Atlantic walruses * Bryce Kulak as the father harp seal * Shoshana Sperling as the mother harp seal * Addison Holley, Annick Obonsawin, and Gabriel Giammaria are playing the three harp seal puppy trio * Carys Cusucci, Rob Morrison, Jim Cummings, Phil Collins, Kimmy Robertson, Cathy Cavadini, Terry McGovern, Caroline Vasicek, Jason Marsden, Rob Paulsen, Tress MacNeillie, Phillip Glasser, Jess Harnell, and Kath Soucie, are playin the whole colony of harp seals * Tom Woodruff Jr as the polar bear, this giant bear was the one who was guarding Morgana's lair Animals * The humpback whale, who was the one that just gave Melody a ride when she sings "For a moment!" And this whale is helping Melody find the way on how to get to Atlantica that really exist before this whale has a really big sneeze. The humpback whale was been voiced by Mark Dindal. * The narwhal trio, the beluga whale trio, the flock of Atlantic puffins, the flock of Arctic terns, the green sea turtle, the coral reef fishes, the sardine, the colony of Steller's sea lions, the colony of Northern fur seals, and the giant clam, they all can be seen in what Melody is singing "For a moment!". * The great hammerhead shark was there when it was circling around to try to catch an emperor penguin chick trio, and an Atlantic walrus calf trio, but the great hammerhead shark gets killed, smash by glaciers and avalanches. * The Atlantic bottlenose dolphins are in the beginning to see Melody who was born, they're good friends of Melody's they swim with her, and they also help her find shells that she just collected * The pod of killer whales are in the Arctic sea where they almost find Melody, Tip & Dash * In the beginning, all of these coral reef fishes, the octopuses, the cuttlefishes, the snails, the green sea turtle, the swordfishes, the Atlantic harbor seals, the American & European herring seagulls, and the yellow starfishes, are all here with the mer people to see Melody who was born. Songs * Down to the Sea-Anna Kendrick, Zac Efron, Alan Arkin, and the chorus * For a Moment-Ariel Winter and Anna Kendrick * Titanic Tip and Durings Dash-Ariel Winter, Kit Harington, and Peter Dinklage * Here on the Land and Sea-Will Smith, Ariel Winter, Anna Kendrick, and the chorus The classical music concert is at Ariel and Eric's castle, when it was Melody's birthday * The condoctor. * The string quartet, like two violins, a viola, and a cello. * The flute. * The clarinet. * The harp. * The kettle drums. Rating G: